1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, in particular, to an interchangeable-lens camera provided with interchangeable lenses in a camera body.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to simplify carrying a replacement lens and to allow lens replacement to be performed quickly when required, the related art discloses a camera in which a dummy mounting unit for holding a lens, which is compatible with the lens mounting system of the replacement lens, is provided in part of the camera body (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-187271 (FIG. 3)).